HEAD CANONS DE GRELL SUTCLIFF
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: ESTOS SON ALGUNOS HEAD CANONS QUE ME INVENTE PARA MIS HISTORIAS, ALGUNOS SON ECHOS REALES, OTROS LOS INVENTE Y OTROS LOS SAQUE DE ALGUNOS FANTÁSTICOS FANFICS QUE HE LEÍDO MEJORADO Y RE SUBIDO.


**_HEAD CANONS GRELL SUTCLIFF_**

**_ESTOS SON ALGUNOS HEAD CANONS QUE ME INVENTE PARA MIS HISTORIAS, ALGUNOS SON ECHOS REALES, OTROS LOS INVENTE Y OTROS LOS SAQUE DE ALGUNOS FANTÁSTICOS FANFICS QUE HE LEÍDO PARA ENTENDERLOS MEJOR ES BUENA IDEA QUE LEAN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, LO SIENTO ESTO ES ALGO DE PUBLICIDAD._**

* * *

1° Grell es un Dios de la muerte puro he híbrido, es hijo de un shinigami veterano y un sucubo, de ahí su aspecto físico y amor por la sangre y el color de la pasión lujuria y pecado: el rojo. **(para entender esto lea mi fanfic "UNA HISTORIA DE SHINIGAMIS *CAPITULO: EL ORIGEN DE GRELL).**

2°Grell conserva el escrito de Thomas Wallis "LA HISTORIA DE WILL EL SHINIGAMI" **(VEA EL OVA DE KUROSHITSUJI "LA HISTORIA DE WILL EL SHINIGAMI").**" le regalo una copia a William como regalo de aniversario por graduarse como shinigamis de élite."

3°Grell es surdo, aunque es bueno con las 2 manos su fuerte es la mano izquierda, **(esto declarado por Yana Toboso en una entrevista).**

4°William T. Spears es el amor verdadero de Grell Sutcliff,; Grell se enamora de el después de ser vencido por Will durante su examen para convertirse en shinigamis de élite **(esto declarado por Yana Toboso en una entrevista, PARA CONOCER LA HISTORIA VEA EL OVA *LA HISTORIA DE WILL EL SHINIGAMI*).**

5°A Grell le gusta quedarse con las pertenencias de los mortales a los cuales cosecha sus almas tales como el abrigo de Madam Red de la primera temporada de kuroshitsuji en el 6° episodio, o la cámara fotográfica de la esposa del fotógrafo la cual enloquece y comienza a matar gente, haciendo los arder en llamas hasta las cenizas, estos 2 personajes de la segunda temporada de kuroshitsuji capitulo 3.); este hobby lo comenzó después de una exhumación en compañía de William. **(lea mi fanfic "LA MUERTE ES UN BUEN NEGOCIO")**

6°Grell es bisexual pero con más tendencia a la homosexualidad, probablemente Madam Red fue su amante. **(esto declarado por Yana Toboso en una entrevista).**

Grell no es ni sumiso ni dominante, es un punto intermedio, puede cumplir con ambos roles en una relación todo depende de la situación, aunque prefiere jugar el rol de la mujer, **_(según Yana Toboso en una de sus primeras ilustraciones de Grell a este lo marca como "s-man", que es un argot japones para indicar en las relaciones homosexuales al macho dominante)_**.

7° Grell esta profundamente enamorado de William T. Spears y Undertaker (más por sus ojos); aunque también dice amar a Sebastian Michaelis por el lo que más siente es lujuria por su cuerpo, por ser algo prohibido y por el morbo de cubrirlo con el hermoso color rojo de sus entrañas para ver su cinematic record.)

Aunque a Grell si le gusta Sebastian, solo lo considera aventura de una noche (se menciona en el ova Ciel in Wonderland) y lo usa más para poner celoso a William.

8° Los hombres de Grell deben de ser apuestos y varoniles, capases de dominarlo, pues le gusta jugar a la doncella en apuros, aunque es completamente capaz de defenderse y cuidarse solo.

9° Grell es uno de los personajes más poderosos de la franquicia de kuroshitsuji **(también declarado por Yana Toboso en una entrevista)**.

10° A Grell no le gustan los novatos "niños" ni mocosos, prefiere los hombres maduros, fríos y estoicos para saciar su curiosidad.

11°Grell es masoquista, le gusta el juego duro y el dolor.

12° Grell ama el color rojo pues es el color del amor, la pasión, el deseo y la sangre.

13° Grell es capaz de darlo todo en una relación, incluso romper las reglas y espera lo mismo de sus parejas, en caso de que estas no cumplan sus caprichos, lo considera traición y pierde el interés en ellas llegando al grado de matarlos.

14° Grell no es transexual, ni desea cambiar su cuerpo, aunque se auto considera del sexo femenino y desea hijos, es feliz con sus cuerpo pues se considera un gran amante en su rol masculino.

15° Los únicos hombres dignos de ser los padres de sus hijos son William y Sebastian.

16° Grell ama las novelas románticas y de tragedia, su favorita es "Romeo y Julieta".

17° Es de los pocos shinigamis que pueden cambiar por completo su aspecto físico, no solo el cabello. _(Es pelirrojo natural)._

18° El no tiene ningún problema para cosechar el alma de un niño, aunque es triste, no deja de ser su trabajo y debe cumplirlo al pie de la letra, aunque desea tener un hijo no significa que le gustan todos los niños, algunos le parecen muy lindos menos el conde Erl Ciel Phantomhive.

19° Su Death Scythe fue modificada ilegalmente ya que no lleno la documentación necesaria ni cumplió con los tramites requeridos para dicha modificación pues sabia que William no firmaría la autorización.

Aunque finalmente consiguió el "modo" de convencer a su jefe amado.

20° Grell odia los nombres anticuados y es por eso que no usa las palabras lampara rotatoria ni guadaña de la muerte, prefiere estar al día y decir "cinematic record" y "death scythe"

21° Grell no se rinde en sus coqueteos con sus jefe pues sabe que este lo ama en secreto y tarde o temprano le confesara su amor.

22° Por el único novato que Grell siente simpatía es por Ronald, lo considera un hombre innovador por su forma de vestir y el reloj moderno que usa, incluso le recomienda el estilo de death scythe y la frase de presentación a la hora de trabajar.

23° Aunque Grell se considera muy joven para ser "madre" ve a Ronald como al hijo que tiene con William ya que ambos lo guían en su formación como shinigami de élite.

24° Eric y Grell han tenido sus "encuentros" con anterioridad, su relación actual es de hermanos "amor-odio", el rubio le gusta fastidiar a Grell por holgazán.

25° Grell acostumbra meter sus gastos personales como viáticos esperando le reembolsen su dinero ya que tiene demasiadas reducciones de salario y descensos de categoría lo cual le deja una miseria de dinero al mes.

26° Grell se porta mal solo para llamar la atención de William y pasar sus horas extra juntos en la oficina.


End file.
